You Belong With Me
by ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD
Summary: This is one of those what-ya-ma-call-it's, with the song. So, Naruto's going our with Sakura, but does it end that way? Honestly, this isn't my best, and it's a tad bit rushed, but I like it. :


'_Well, Naruto's going out with Sakura. So… I have no chance. But why is he? I can see it in her eyes… She doesn't love him. I know she still longs for Sasuke. Maybe she's just trying to be happy. Well, I don't blame her. And Naruto's happy, and that makes me happy in every way.' _Hinata thought, watching the 'happy' couple in the park. Not staring, she just gazed at them every once in a while.

"Hey, Hinata." A voice said. She looked up. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He had come back after Sakura and Naruto had started going out, but I could see Sakura didn't want to go running to him, like when she was twelve.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke sat down next to her on the bench. He folded his hands, rested his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his folded hands.

The two had become friends, because in the Naruto and Sakura couple, they each loved one person in that couple.

Well, Sasuke wouldn't admit it yet, but he knew he did.

After a couple minutes of talking, Sasuke got up and walked away because he had something to do.

Hinata saw Sakura walk away from Naruto, smiling. Then Naruto looked over and saw Hinata sitting by herself.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

"N-Naruto-kun! H-hello."

Naruto sat down next to Hinata. They started talking, because, well, they were best friends. They were closer then Kakashi and his perverted books.

That night, Hinata was outside on her roof, looking at the stars. It was a warm night, and she heard Naruto walk down the street, phone to his ear, and he was arguing.

"No, Sakura!" She heard him say. "Oh, c'mon! You know I didn't mean it! It was a joke!" He hung up.

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something_

_That you said._

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do._

After Hinata heard that, she climbed down the ladder to the ground, and caught up with Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked.

When Naruto saw Hinata, he got a huge grin on his face. "Hi, Hinata!"

"What was th-that about?" She asked.

"Oh, you heard that? Oh, well, I said something that ticked her off, and it was just a joke. Really, I don't know what I said." He informed her.

"O-oh."

"Well, I got to run." He said, "See 'ya!" And he took off.

When he was long gone, Hinata whispered, "I love you, Naruto-kun…"

She ran off into her house, and climbed into her window to make sure she didn't wake anyone up.

Hinata turned on some music and started to listen to it, her favorite kind. Rock. Yeah, you would probably think that she would like jazz or something, but no, she likes rock.

She started thinking about how hard Naruto fights. How he won't give up.

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

Hinata's cell phone rings in the morning, playing Naruto's favorite song. Hinata picks it up and hears, "I have a game today! Want to come watch?"

"Sure Naruto! Of course I'll be there!" Hinata said happily. "What time?"

"It's at twelve." He informs her, excited that she'll come.

"Alright. I'll be there!" Hinata hangs up the phone, and looks at the time. '_Crap! It's 11:45!' _

Hinata throws on a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and some black, worn-out sneakers. She grabs a bagel, not even toasted, and runs out the door with it in her mouth.

On her way in, she sees Sakura with a fake smile. Trying to look happy, but Hinata knew Sakura was crying, still, inside. She was walking with Ino. Sakura had on her high-heels, a short skirt, walking to go get changed into her cheerleading cloths.

Hinata took the last bite of her bagel, and got front-row seats.

Hinata sits there, daydreaming. Why doesn't Naruto just… love her? Sakura always pounds him, but Hinata loves him. Cares for him. Hinata would die for Naruto.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

_You belong with me._

The game ended. Sakura walked out to the field, happy they won, and hugged Naruto. She told him something, and his smile turned to a frown. Hinata saw him lip the word, "okay."

Hinata ran down to Naruto after Sakura had left. She saw Sasuke walked past, possibly hunting Sakura.

"Good job!" Hinata said with all the excitement in her body.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, his smile returning. He hugged Hinata, then told her, "Well, I'm going to go change. Stay here. We'll go for a walk when I come back."

"Okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, happily.

When Naruto came back, he had his jeans on, and his orange-and-blue T-shirt.

They walked to the park and sat down on the bench near the lake, and Hinata asked, "S-so, how's it going with you and Sakura?"

"Well, it's… harder than I thought it would be. She still… punches me. And I know that… well, I think she still wants…Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Oh…" That's all Hinata could say. 'Oh.? _How lame!_' She thought.

"Yeah, well, At least I have you. You always seem to make me smile." Naruto said.

Hinata could barley breath when she heard him say that.

"Y-yeah… M-me t-t-too." She stuttered.

They kept talking, and Naruto kept making silly jokes. Those jokes always made Hinata smile, even if she was mad at him, or anyone else, because they came from the heart. They weren't half-hearted jokes like everyone else does.

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey what you doing_

_With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

The next day, in the middle of the night, Hinata was still up, listening to music because she couldn't get to sleep. All of a sudden, she hears a knock on her window. She walks to it slowly, and opens it. Someone comes falling in. _Standing by and_

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked.

_You belong with me._

"Couldn't get any sleep." He shared.

"O-oh." Again, all she could say.

_Oh, I remember_

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

"I need cheering up." He said. "I know you help me feel better."

"Okay." Hinata said as Naruto walked passed her and plopped himself down on the bed.

"Sakura broke up with me." He admitted. "She's going out with Sasuke."

"Oh." She said. Hinata thought for a minute, then she tried to cheer him up by telling him funny stories about herself.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry._

Hinata turned on Naruto's favorite band, and after she made Naruto smile and laugh, he told her about what had happened. Then he started to tell her about how cool it's going to be to become Hokage.

_And I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

When Naruto was talking, Hinata would listen, and think about how this could work out. How they could be **together. **

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me_

Hinata nods and understands everything he's saying. She listens. Every second of it.

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

"Hinata," Naruto says.

"Yes?"

_You belong with me._

"I…think…"

_Have you ever thought_

"No, I know…

_Just maybe_

"I love you."

Hinata was shocked. After a minute, she smiled and said, "I love you, too!"

_You belong with me._


End file.
